Series 1: Chapter 1: The Beginning of A New Era
by Revya Median
Summary: This is the beginning of a new world for Keira, will she handle it? Or fail? With the help of her friends and family, she will know the meaning of love, friendship, and hate. War is not meant for the weak... no room for love on its field...War is war...
1. Chapter 1

_Book 1, Chapter 1: The Beginning of a new world and Hero_

_Once upon a time, in the Caribbean, a hero was made. Her name was Keira Kinover, but no one knew, not even her. She was raised on her own, fended for herself. She discovered Eco, but at a cost. She fell into a lake of Dark Eco, but amazingly, was alive. She came out in a new form though, which she was shocked to see. She was able to turn back to her normal self. She decided to go to Tortuga, during its most festive time. There she met Michael, a guy who was kind at heart and brave. He saw her, thought better of her, and went to her. She saw him coming and was getting nervous. He reached her and said hi. She nodded and said hi back. This was the beginning for all time, not only for him, but her as well, because she was being watched by several beings. Some good, some evil, some neutral. _

She has settled in a small home, next to her work ( Faithful Bride Bar and Cafe ). Michael was a block away, he worked at the other cafe. They walked with each other till the other reached their place and then split till the day was done, and then they went to the beach and hanged out with their friends. Then when it got late, thats when they had to go back to work for their second shift, their busiest yet, well for Keria, because parties happen at the Bride, some people come to the King's Arm, but not like the Bride. After dawn broke, the partie ended and their shifts were over for at least five more hours. There was no time to rest at this city. If you got rest, consider yourself lucky. It was a buzz of entertainment, fun, and never-ending excitment. Keira took the name 'Krissy' because she actually like the name. She had no idea she would change everyone's lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Long Way to Go

From there, Michael and Krissy became the best of friends; they hanged out when they could, talked about what happened at their work, or whatever they could talk about. One day, a friend of them both suggested that they just go out

already. So Michael took Krissy to a quiet restaurant on the other side of Tortuga. They had a good time, but it had to end, so Michael took Krissy home, and wished her goodnight. Before he got far, he heard a gut-wrenching scream from

Krissy. He ran and found a strange man in there, with a dagger at her neck. Krissy was fighting to break free, Michael was scared and mad. The intruder laughed maliciously, Michael didn't know what to do, and Krissy saw this. She closed

her eyes and began to glow black. Both were in shock, and watched. She slowly changed into her Dark form. She twisted the intruders' arm and threw him through the door. Michael stood back, looked into her cold, black eyes, and watched

her massacre him to pieces. When she was done, she changed back, but had no more energy to stand and fell on the ground. Michael picked her up and set her on her bed, and sat next to her and waited for her to wake up.

notes : REMEMBER I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Truth, and Surprise

Krissy woke up and found Michael sitting there, with a perplexed face. Krissy realized what she done… She looked at Michael with her jade-emerald eyes and told him about her past. He was a little saddened at it and understood, but he

didn't actually want to start a relationship with each other, she understood that as well. Since Michael knew about her Eco problem, Krissy felt a bit better about herself, and decided to tell her friends as well, they understood like he did,

and that was a relief. The day ended in a good note, but tomorrow was gonna be different. When she woke, she found a strange man in her room. She got up and was about to yell, but he spoke. 'Keira, don't yell, please.' She looked

confused and said 'Huh? My name isn't….' He interjected. 'Yes it is, I am your father, and let me explain please.' She motioned for him to sit on a chair; she sat back down on the bed and let him explain. The truth was: her name is Keira

Kinover; she is the new Queen of Haven/Holy City, and she has more than Dark Eco powers. He explained why he wasn't with her, and about new enemies and such. She felt like she was going to explode, and she ran for the swamp.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Shock Settles

The swamp was one of her favorite places to think, no one knows, but it does. Will Stormvane, best friends since they were five, same Eco problem as her, walked toward the swamp to see her. Ever since they first met, Will fell in love with

her, her eyes, her smile, even her temper he loved. There was so much to her that only he knew, not even Michael. She could tell him anything, and he would understand. Today was his day to tell her he loved her, if he was rejected, at

least she would know. He noticed her in shock, and thought to wait a minute before telling her. He sat next to her, put his arm around her, and asked. 'What's wrong?' She looked at him and told him about her 'father' showing up. He was in

shock a little, but decided to tell her. 'Um… I don't know how to say this…. But uh… I love you, always have since we met. There I said it… hehe.' She looked at him with her big jade-emerald eyes in surprise. He feared rejection, but he held

himself together. She smiled at him, and he started to smile back. 'Will… I… I never knew…. And I love you to!' He smiled big and scooped her in his arms and gave her a hard, but smooth, kiss. She responded to it, and that moment lasted,

to them, ages.

Notes : I OWN THE STORYLINE, NOTHING ELSE, PLEASE R&R! xD


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Love makes alot more

Will and Keira have been dating for five months and are still going strong. Will moved in with Keira two months ago. Keira accepted Johnny as her father (the man from chapter three) and new additions: Jane, Kat, Lauren and more. Will was going to propose to her today. He set up a romantic dinner at home, rose petals on the table and bed. She came home blindfolded, and took it off and saw this. She was shocked and sat down and had dinner with him. He brought her in the bedroom, got down on one knee, and asked 'Will you marry me? ' . She had her mouth gaped open in shock. She bear-hugged him and said yes! Will gave her a look and she knew what he wanted. Six hours later…………


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Shocker to All

The next morning, Keira and Will woke up, tired from their 'fun' all night long. They were both groggy and not willing to leave the others' side. They

both knew that their friends would worry so they put aside their thoughts and got ready to venture out. It turns out they were two hours late to

meet

with the others. Keira started to feel sick but didn't say anything to make everyone worry. When they reached outside, the others had weird looks

about them. All of a sudden Keira vomited and the others gasped. Johnny took her to the doc. Everyone waited in the waiting room. Then a huge

scream come from Keira. She came out and said, "I'M PREGNANT!" Everyone gasped and nearly fainted. Will was the one to faint. Johnny had his

mouth gaped wide open. Keira attended to Will. Then she found out she was going to have twins. Everyone couldn't believe it. Johnny grabbed Will

and threw him on the wall. He was shouting curses at him and Keira grabbed him and helped Will up. Johnny was glad about Keira, but not about

Will. Everyone else congratulated Keira and Will. Will was still in shock mode and Jim and the other guys took him to celebrate, same for Keira and

the girls. Things were turning right for now……


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Precautions

Ever since they found out about the pregnancy, the others decided to do EVERYTHING to protect Keira and her twins. Keira thought they were doing

too much, like when they made sure she was comfortable sitting or lying down, they went a little overboard she thought. It just showed they cared

about her and the twins. Throughout her pregnancy, she vomited the worst… no one thought anyone could vomit like she did. It was horrible… and

she felt it too. Later on in her pregnancy, they went o the doc to determine what gender the twins were. When the doc came back, they found out

that they were a girl and boy. Johnny… on the other hand… preferred another father… for some reason he HATED Will. No one knew except him why.

Keira could feel his hatred burning in his heart, he knew, but she never knew why. He was civil around Keira, but when she wasn't there, he would

criticize and torment

Will. Will didn't bother telling Keira about it because he knew she had a lot on her plate: Ruling a kingdom, taking care of her family, the twins, and

powerful enemies to keep at bay, plus getting used to her powers. Her enemy had a new tactic; he watched them closely from his pensive as he

saw the tension between Johnny and Will. He fed on hatred and greed… he knew that if Keira found out… Erison would get her at her weakest point,  
he teamed with him to take her down and to punish those who tried to stop them and help her. He hated her… but not as much as Erison. He hated

her more than anything Davy had in his life span. Erison let Davy take care of the others while he went for her… soon there would be the war to

make the world stop turning…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Hiding doesn't work

Erison and Davy planned a quick attack to 'test' their strength and defense. Keira sensed it and told everyone what she felt. Will nearly roared when

he commanded everyone to gather their gear and to go to the main beach to make a defense. Keira reassured him that she was going to be fine. He

was panicking almost as he gathered his gear. He waited outside their home. He saw the krakens and knew there would be trouble. He sounded

the alarm for their army. Keira senses kraken armies and Davy… but with an accomplice. She grabbed her staff, sword, and her armor. She ran,

pushed Will and dragged him to the beach. She told him what was happening. War was gonna come, and it won't be pretty. The others saw Keira

dragging Will with her. They were about to open their mouths to protest, but Keira jumped in the air with her staff. She summoned an aeon, Valefor,

a mighty rainbow dragon. She jumped on his back and yelled 'CHARGE!!!' Their armies thrashed at each other, Keira charged at Davy, but Erison

blocked her. She was about to ask him who he was when he beat her to the punch. 'I am Erison, god of chaos, remember me?' he said. She

pondered when she remembered that he was the one who killed her mother and nearly her dad. She turned into her Dark Eco form, jumped off

Valefor, and slashed Erison with her Dark Claw Strike. 'Damn you…' she said with her hatred burning in her times that of infinity. It looked like they

were dancing, the way their moves mirrored, elegant steps. They all paused to watch, including Davy. She turned into normal state and continued to

fight. Erison pushed her into Davy, but she stabbed him in the gut, then he retreated. Erison laughed maliciously, she lunged at him with all she had.

She started glowing white, and then she absorbed it, and charged at him again. They continued fighting ( more like dancing sort of… ) and then he

pinned her down, everyone about to charge, he had his dagger at her neck, he said 'Soon, war will come, and you will DIE!'. He then disappeared

with his army. Keira, gasping for breath, while the others stood in shock. She got up, looked at them. 'War is coming…'

notes:I KNOW THERE IS A LITTLE FFX, FORGIVE ME...xD


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The War Finally Begins…and ends…

Keira paced the room, everyone thinking of a strategy to defeat the double duo. It wasn't easy, considering they haven't fought them that much to

know of their weaknesses, Keira knew how to fight Davy, no one knew about Erison. Johnny however, did. He would be the one to fight him, while

Keira had Davy, and Will to deal with helping the others against the armies of Davy and Erison combined. Will thought he should fight Erison for her,

and Johnny to do what he was to do, but the argument never passed. One more hour left for _**The War of Everything**_,the name speaks for itself. If

they lose, they would lose more than a typical war, they would lose EVERYTHING they ever held dear to them. The sky matched the mood, wind did

as well. Will looked at Keira, if she was to die, his kids would too. They wouldn't have a mom (they were born just before this) He decided to go

against the plan and defend her at ALL costs. She knew about it, so she let it be. The enemies came with their army, Keira came with hers. A friend

of Keira's was watching her twins, Aithne and Maelia. Keira was in her armor; her staff and sword on her back, daggers on the back of her thighs.

She was prepared. She decided, late last night, to make a will, for she knew she might not come back. She was prepared to die. Everyone did the

same as well in private, but they weren't prepared for death. Keira came face to face with Davy, Johnny with Erison, Will behind Keira. Keira and

Johnny had red and black flames in their eyes, looking at their enemy's eyes, seeing nothing but cold, relentless eyes. They were prepared to win,

but fate had other plans. Keira and Johnny yelled together with hatred 'CHARGE!!!!!!!!' Both armies went at each other, blood spilling, wretched

screaming, weapons clanging against each other. Keira summoned all her aeons, then grabbed her daggers, threw them at random enemy soldiers,

grabbed them back, then got her sword. She CHARGED at Davy with full force, and stabbed him in the heart. Black blood spilled all over, he merely

laughed. He rose, and then turned into Davy Jones, the kraken version. While that was happening, Johnny was fighting Erison, and it wasn't too

good either. Johnny barely landed a hit, but he kept Erison from doing the same. Everyone heard Keira screaming her battle cry, also for Johnny too.

Keira stabbed Davy in the heart once more, he was now done for. She lunged at Erison, but…… he stabbed her in the heart. She fell; her sword and

staff lay on each side of her, aeons dismissed. Everyone screamed 'NO', but Will and Johnny screamed it the loudest. She managed to stab him too,

he died as well. She was gagging blood, everyone came to see her, but they knew… she was done for. She said 'Even if I go down, I took them

down too, Aithne will be a greater leader than I ever was, please don't frown over me, for I done what I could to keep you safe, I will watch over

everyone, I'll love you all forever…' Her jade-emerald eyes became glassy, then closed, drew her final breath, and went into a peaceful slumber…

forever…….


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: In Memory…

When they saw her eyes close, her beating heart stop, they knelt down, and began to weep and cry. Their mother, wife, friend, and leader was dead. Aithne was begging the gypsy and doctor to do

something, but they lowered their heads in grief. Nothing could be done… They took her to the doctor's, where they examined the stab. He cleaned it up, took her weapons off her and gave them to

Johnny. Johnny was crying on the inside though, he didn't shed a tear on the outside in front of everyone. They exchanged her armor (which was her only clothing) and put on a green dress for her.

Everyone knew her since she was Queen, but they thought that she survived, but they were wrong. The funeral took place in The Eternal Garden, where the past rulers sought peace and place to

rest forever. They decided to bury her there, for she loved that garden (more than the swamp). On the day of the funeral, a sea of black mourners came, all across the kingdom and Tortuga, and the

other

islands. She was known around the Caribbean as the 'Caring Protector'. Will, Jim, Diamond, Johnny and the rest of the family said a few words, then friends and other loved ones. Everyone cried and

wept, all except one: Johnny. He kept his composure, and when nobody looked, he cried his eyes out, and then returned back to his calm self. When everyone left, the family started to talk.

'I think it's time we started looking for a new Queen' Will said.

'WHAT!' everyone said, shocked that he didn't wait or anything.

'The kingdom needs its two rulers…' he said in a small voice, Johnny stood up and started towards him.

'YOU SON OF A BITCH, HOW COULD YOU EASILY FORGET HER, DID YOU EVEN LOVE HER LIKE YOU SAID?' He roared as he aimed a punch at his face. Jim grabbed it and he and Diamond tried to hold him back.

'I CARE ABOUT HER, AND I ALSO CARE ABOUT THE KINGDOM TOO, HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS!' Will roared back. Johnny stopped, broke their grips and walked outside, toward her grave.

Everyone gave Will an evil eye and walked out, toward other places. He reached her grave, sat in front of it, and began to speak.

'Keira, I never thought you would die like this…' he cried 'I always thought that I would die before you and yada-yada…' He continued to cry, and he told about Will and their fight. Then a voice from

behind said 'Hey…'

'Hey Nate…' Johnny said, 'I think I was the only one who could see you loved her, and that Will was nothing more but a gold digger…'

'Yeah, even I saw that…' Nate Shipmonk answered. (He was her best friend since the very beginning)

'Nate, why didn't you tell her before HE showed up?… I saw something in her eyes when she looked at you.' He said. Nate said 'I wished I had...'...


	11. Epilogue for now

Epilogue: 20 years from now…

'Hi NJ' said Aithne.

'Hi Aithne' Nate Jr said back. Nate Sr married Rose, and had NJ. Aithne and NJ have been married for 6 months.

'I got something to tell you honey…' Aithne said.

'What is it?' NJ asked. She had her hands cradled around her belly, she smiled at him, and he jumped in joy.

'OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH, YOUR PREGNANT! WAHOO!' he yelled. He ran outside, had his cell, and spread the news. Aithne just sighed and went to watch TV... The Next Generation…coming soon…


End file.
